Rovina
by Celeste Crilay
Summary: Italy and Romano have been chased and tormented by the Mafia for nearly their entire lives. Romano finally gets fed up with it, and upon killing the most recent Mafia boss, decides he and his brother are going to America. There, each meet unlikely lovers with bloody secrets of their own, and are followed by the Demons that haunt their past. \**Yaoi**/ \**Spamano**/ \**GerIta**/
1. Prologue

The boy ran down the dark, musty alleyway. It stank of blood and sewage. Many people had been killed down here... More than anyone could count. The people chasing him were all to blame for those deaths, too. Natalia.. Romulus.. Kiku... Wang.. They were all dead because of these monsters.

His breathing came in rough, uneven bursts as he tried to escape from the men closing in on him. Sobs wracked through ihs body, the tears blurring his vision. The boy's feet slipped as he stepped on a metal pipe laying in the middle of the alleyway. He fell forward, barely catching himself. The boy scrambled back, trying to escape from the men trying to recapture him. Trying to kill him.

His dark brown hair fell into his face, covering his right eye, his odd little curl drooping down, as two of the men grabbed him, pulling him up by his arms to his feet. One of the men twisted his arm behind his back, causing a shriek of pain to come from the Italian boy. The Russian boss of the Italian mafia stepped form the shadows, inspecting the Italian boy.

The Russian man pulled his gun out, placing the barrel under Lovino's chin on his throat and lifting up his head. Purple eyes bore into brown ones as the Russian smirked.

"Gotovʹsya k smerti, Lovino," he snarled, pulling the gun back to point at Lovino's head.

A smirk crossed the seemingly frightened Italian's face before he tore free from the two men's grips, grabbing the boss's gun and pointing it at the Russian's head. An evil glint shone in Lovino's eyes as he spoke to the mafia boss, his voice harsh.

"Go to Inferno."

With the last word, the young Italian pulled the trigger, killing the man who had tormented his and his brother's lives for years. Turning, Lovino glared at the now dead Russian man's cohorts, pointing the gun at the one closer to him. He motioned for them to stand, his gun not faltering in it'sposition.

"Go tell your next in charge to leave Feliciano and I _alone_, " he spat, the look in his eyes telling the men that he wasn't kidding around.

The two men nodded hurridly, scrambling away from the crazed Italia as quickly as they could. Lovino sighed, glancing over at the Russian. This boss was the second he had killed, yet they didn't get that he really meant for the Mafia to leave them alone. Lovino couldn't stand seeing his brother hurting... Maybe it really was time for the two of them to head to America. To finally get away from Italy. Lovino dropped the gun, deciding that when he made it home the two of them were going to America. Going to the country where they could hopefully escape from the Mafia that had chased them for so long.

* * *

_1. "Gotovʹsya k smerti" means "Prepare to die"_

_2. "Inferno" means "Hell" (Ever heard of Dante's Inferno? XD Yeah, he was Italian!)_

_I hope you all enjoyed! Tell me if this should be continued~!?_

Celeste


	2. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Lovino slammed closed the front door to the house his brother and he shared. "Feli, pack your bags. We're leaving."

The smaller Italian glanced up from the counter where he was chopping up tomatoes. He hadn't seen his brother in almost a week, and the first thing Lovino did when he walked in was boss him around. Feliciano sighed, pushing the tomatoes into the trash can. He wiped his hands on the apron he was wearing before taking it off.

"I see that you got away from them, fratello," Feliciano whispered, smiling softly as he started to pack the more important things he owned.

Lovino nodded as he threw as many things as he could into a suitcase, cursing softly in Italian when some of the things he needed wouldn't fit. "Obviously, Feli."

Feliciano sighed, packing the last shirt he wanted into his bag. The younger Italian stepped closer to Lovino, tilting his head to the side. His curl drooped slightly as he stared at his brother in worry.

"Fratello? Where'a are we going?" Feliciano stepped closer, placing his hand on Lovino's arm, causing the older Italian to stop his furious packing.

Lovino glanced up at Feliciano, fear in his eyes. "We're going to America... Now, get packed. We leave tonight."

* * *

The plane scared Feliciano. He hated being so high up off the ground. The entire plane trip, the younger Italian clung to Lovino, sleeping as well as he could.

"Feli, we're almost there," Lovino whispered, nudging the brunette awake.

Feliciano rose his hand, looking at his brother, and rubbed his finger across the scar that stood out on Lovino's face. "Fratello... what did they do to you?"

Lovino looked away, pushing his younger brother off of him. "What do you think they did? Dance with me?"

Feliciano sighed, sitting back in his seat as they began to land in America.

* * *

Wind rustled the leaves of the trees as the Italian brothers made their way to their new school in America. The brothers zoomed down the road. Lovino paid no attention o the peed limit signs posted on the side of the road. Feliciano grinned, talking madly of how excited he was, not knowing that his brother was ignoring him.

Leaves swirled around their car as Lovino parked in a spot near the entrance of the school. Feliciano jumped over the car door, spinning around as he waited for his brother to get out of his car. Lovino sighed, walking over to his younger brother, pulling him into the school by his arm. The older Italian ignored the whispers from the students that were entering the school as they were.

A light brunette girl with a bright pink flower pranced up to them, blocking their path into the school. "Hi! You two are new here, correct?"

Lovino sighed, glaring softly at the girl. "S-"

"Sì! We are'a new here!" Feliciano interrupted.

The girl smiled big, grabbing one of both Lovino's and Felicino's hands, pulling them into the school. "Well, I'm Elizabeta~! You can call me Liza, though. All my friends do."

Lovino made a pained face as Liza pulled them into the principal's office. "We aren't'a friends, though."

Stopping in front of the principal's door, Elizabeta turned to smile at the two boys. "I hope we can be, though!" With that, the Hungarian girl bounded away.

Feliciano grinned, waving at her as Lovino pulled him close.

"We can't get close to anyone. We don't know if those bastards will come after us," the older boy whispered, aware of the adults staring at them.

Feliciano nodded, his face somber for once. "I know, fratello."

Lovino let go of his brother, pushing open the principal's door to reveal an Egyptian man sitting at a desk, working on paperwork. The man glanced up as the Italians entered, pushing aside his papers to give his attention to the boys. Lovino closed the door behind him, heading over to sit beside his brother.

"Hello, boys," the Egyptian said, smiling softly. "You two must be our new students, correct?"

Lovino nodded quickly. "Sì, sir. I am Lovino Vargas."

"And I am'a Feliciano Vargas!" Feliciano said, grinning madly.

Lovino sighed, glancing over at his younger brother. "Quit being so hyper, fratello."

"Boys, here are your schedules," the principal chuckled, handing Lovino and Feliciano their class schedules. "You should probably head to class now. First period should be starting any moment now."

Lovino stood, shaking the principal's hand before dragging his brother into the hallway. Stopping in front of Lovino's first class, the older Italian turned to Feliciano, grabbing the younger boy's arm.

"I mean what I said earlier, Feliciano," he whispered.

Feliciano nodded, smiling widely. "I'a know, fratello~!"

Lovino let go of his brother's arm and turned to walk into his classroom. He felt eyes on him as he walked to the only open seat in the back of the classroom. Straightening his uniform, Lovino sat down, pulling a notebook and pencil from his bag. The student's voices swirled around him, their opinions not as bad as what they normally were.

"Man, he's cute~!" a blond American girl whispered to her friend.

The other girl replied back in a thick German accent. "Ja! I'd totally let that tap me."

The two girls giggled as Lovino tuned in to another conversation. The Spanish man beside him was chatting with an albino man who seemed to not care too much about wat was going on.

"He's really cute, sì?" the Spaniard asked.

"Nein, not really. I heard his brother is, though. West is in his class and won't stop texting me about the 'cute new Italian boy'," the albino replied.

Lovino tensed up when he heard his brother mentioned, and was thankful when the teacher barreled in, shouting for everyone to put their things away and that it was time for class to start. Lovino sighed in relief as class started.


	3. Chapter 2: Stupid Tomato Bastard!

Lovino let out a sigh of relief as the bell for class to end rang throughout the school. Standing, the Italian boy gathered his things so he could head to his second period class. Out of the corner of his eye, Lovino saw the Spanish man staring at him, a strange look in his eye. Lovino had to admit, the teen was handsome, much more handsome than that potato bastard German beside him. Lovino laughed at himself as he picked up his bag, walking out the door of the classroom. He heard shuffling behind him.

"Hey, Tonio! Where the hell are you going?" Lovino heard the German yell.

The Spanish voice answered him quickly. "My next class, Gilbert! See you in third!"

Lovino didn't bother turning around because he knew 'Tonio,' as the German had called him, was going to be following him. Lovino heard footsteps behind him and sighed, turning to lean against a wall.

"What do you want, tomato bastard?" Lovino hissed, glaring at the taller brunette.

The Spanish man looked hurt, bringing a hand up to hold over his heart. "Why, that's no way to treat someone who just wants to help you~!"

Lovino rolled his eyes, stepping away from the wall. "Well, I don't need help," he whispered harshly, looking down at his schedule to see where his next class was.

"Well... I'm Antonio, and if you need any help, with anything, just ask me~! ¿De acuerdo?"

Lovino looked up at Antonio, knowing he would need help finding his next class. Sighing, he shoved his schedule toward the Spanish man.

"I need help finding my next class," he muttered, staring at the ground.

Antonio took Lovino's schedule from him, humming as he looked through the Italian's classes.

"Oh," Antonio said cheerily, "it seems we have the same class schedule!"

Lovino groaned, feeling Antonio lace his fingers through his. The Italian felt his face grow hotter as the Spanish man drug him to their next class.

* * *

Entering the classroom, Antonio immediately ran toward a student in the back of the classroom. The teen, who looked older than the rest of the students, was surrounded by girls. The blond man laughed, flirting with each of the girls in turn.

"Oh, mes amours, I don't believe any of you can possibly love me more than I love myself," the boy giggled, his voice coming out with a thick French accent.

Antonio rolled his eyes, pulling Lovino over to sit in one of the two free seats close to the Frenchman. The Spaniard turned to whisper to Lovino, not letting go of his hand.

"That's Francis; he's a giant flirt with the girls but he's thoroughly gay, if you ask me."

Lovino realized Antonio was still holding his hand and jerked it away, a blush coloring his cheeks. Lovino nodded at what Antonio told him, searching through his bag as class began. Antonio turned away when the teacher walked in.

"Now, students, who can tell me what the notes of the Bass Clef?" Mr. Edelstein asked.

Lovino glanced around, waiting for someone else to answer. He knew the answer; what kind of Italian didn't know the notes of the bass clef, after all? As Lovino decided to raise his hand, he noticed that Antonio was raising his hand. The Italian boy kept his hand down, letting the Spaniard answer the answer.

"Ja, Mr. Carriedo?" the Austrian teacher asked.

"Ah.. the spaces are, from top to bottom, G, E, C, and A. The lines, from top to bottom as well, are A, F, D, B, and G...?" Antonio stated, slightly questioning at the same time.

Mr. Edelstein nodded, writing a note down on his chart. "Correct, Mr. Carriedo."

Lovino glanced over at Antonio, chuckling softly at the Spaniard's red cheeks. Antonio saw that Lovino was looking at him and blushed a deeper red. Lovino smiled softly, shifting his attention back to the music teacher.

* * *

Lovino grimaced as the bell rang, knowing what was to come. The Italian boy let out a sigh before Antonio grabbed his hand again.

"Let's go to our next class, mi amigo!" the Spaniard shouted, smiling widely.

Lovino grimaced at Antonio's happiness.

_Does this idiot not understand that I don't want to be around him? I.. I can't get close to anyone, _Lovino thought. _No one._

Antonio drug Lovino into the hall as Francis trailed along with his hoard of girls. Soon enough, as they walked down the hallway to their next class, the girls dispersed, letting the Frenchman catch up to Antonio and Lovino.

"So, amour, who is this little cutie?" Francis giggled, pinching Lovino's butt.

Lovino swung around, grabbing a handful of Francis's hair. Pulling it down, he came face to face with the French teenager. Spinning the other teen around quickly, Lovino pushed Francis down on his face and put his foot on the back of the Frenchman's neck.

"Do not touch me like that, bastardo," the Italian boy snarled.

Antonio stared at Lovino in surprise before laughing. "Looks like your charms don't work on him, Fran!"

Francis let out a nervous laugh. "O-oui.. It seems so."

Lovino glared down at the mat of blond hair, slowly taking his foot from the French teen's neck and stepping away. Antonio took the Italian's hand again, laughing softly as he left his friend to get off of the floor by himself. Francis got up, wary of Lovino, and followed the two boys quietly. The teenagers entered their next class, and Lovino was immediately torn from the Spaniard's grasp as his brother pulled him into an embrace. Lovino chuckled as he pushed Feliciano back so he could see his younger brother's face.

"Feli, are you not having a good day?" Lovino chuckled, glancing around at the other students staring at them.

Feliciano shook his head. "No, fratello! I've'a had a great day!"

The younger Italian giggled, breaking his hug with Lovino to run over to sit on a tall blond teenager's, who sat beside the albino from Lovino's first period, lap. Gilbert was cuddled up with a shy-looking blonde boy, who seemed to be frightened by the mass amount of people who were jumping around. Francis skipped over to Gilbert, followed by Antonio, who turned back to Lovino to beckon him over to where they all were sitting. Lovino sighed and walked over to Antonio, who took him to a seat between an empty seat, which Antonio immediately sat in, and the seat Feliciano had plopped down in as the teacher walked in. Lovino closed his eyes, rubbing his temples as he felt a headache coming on.

The teacher began her lesson, giggling as Francis continuously flirted with her throughout the class. Lovino bore through the hour, wishing this school day would hurry up and end.


	4. Chapter 3: Getting Too Close

Lovino ignored the Spaniard who sat beside him at the lunch table. Antonio chattered relentlessly about his new tomato plant that Lovino didn't care a bit about. The Italian glanced over at his younger brother who sat extremely close to the German potato-bastard. Ludwig's cheeks were faintly tinted pink as the younger Italian hung on his arm, giggling about nothing in particular. Lovino sighed, rubbing his temples before turning to face Antonio.

"Why do you insist on pestering me?" Lovino interrupted, glaring at the flustered Spaniard.

Antonio slightly blushed, his eyes darting over to where Gilbert was cuddling with the Canadian, ignoring his food. Lovino saw Antonio's eyes drift over to Francis, who sat beside the albino, gazing at the English boy Lovino had noticed in one of his earlier classes. The Spaniard looked back at Lovino, grabbing his hand as he began to stand.

"Come with me," Antonio whispered, pulling the Italian toward the cafeteria's door.

Lovino opened his mouth to refuse, but upon seeing the look on the Spaniard's usually happy face, abruptly closed his mouth, allowing Antonio to take him where ever. Antonio glanced around the halls, lacing his fingers with Lovino's quickly, not giving the Italian time to protest. Lovino could feel his face getting hotter, but didn't make any movement to pull his hand away from the Spaniard. Antonio pulled the two of them into a darkened room, closing the door behind them.

"No one should find us here," the Spaniard whispered, letting go of Lovino's hand, leaving the other boy to become slightly saddened by the absence of Antonio's warm, rough hand.

The Italian stepped away from Antonio, knowing he shouldn't be in here with the Spaniard. Lovino knew he shouldn't be letting the feelings he knew he should suppress take him over. The young Italian shook his head, sitting down on a desk as Antonio flipped on the light, revealing a small classroom that obviously wasn't used very often, if at all. The Spaniard sighed, a distressed look taking over his features as he stepped closer to a desk next to the door. The Italian waited for Antonio to speak, wanting to know what caused the normally happy teen to look so upset.

Antonio sat down on a desk not too far from where Lovino sat. Glancing up at the Italian, Antonio bit his lip softly, debating on if he should say what he needed to or not. Lovino stared at Antonio, his patience quickly running out.

"Why don't you hurry up and say what you fucking need to say, dumbass?" the Italian hissed softy, the harshness in his voice not truthfully there.

Antonio stood, walking over to the younger boy, taking his hand quickly. "Well... I wanted to tell you that.. I.. like you, mi poco de tomate.."

Lovino felt his face grow warmer at Antonio's endearment, quickly resembling the 'little tomato' that the Spaniard had called him. The Italian lifted his hand up, cupping Antonio's cheek gently. Warnings of what could happen, warnings of how he shouldn't get close to anyone here, swirled around in Lovino's head. Anyone Lovino got close to would be killed, and the young Italian knew this was the truth. The bastards that had tormented Lovino and Feliciano would never leave the two boys alone, no matter where they escaped to. Nevertheless, the warnings in Lovino's mind went unheard as the Italian leaned forward to place a kiss on Antonio's lips. Antonio hesitantly wrapped his arms around Lovino, pulling the Italian off the desk and closer to him. Lovino nipped at Antonio's bottom lip before the Spaniard slid his tongue across the Italian's lips, seeking entry into the boy he had instantly fallen in love with's mouth. Lovino parted his lips, allowing the older boy to conquer his mouth. The two boy's tongues battled for dominance for only a moment before Lovino let Antonio lead. The submission was not something Lovino was used to doing, but it felt nice, somehow, to do so with the Spaniard.

Antonio pushed the Italian down onto the floor, pinning the smaller boy to the ground as he kissed him deeply. Lovino's eyes shot open as the Spaniard's hands began to slide up his shirt, his calloused hands rough on Lovino's soft skin. Pushing the older boy away slightly, Lovino stared up at Antonio with fear playing in his eyes.

"Don't go that far yet," he muttered, his voice lowering hatefully.

Antonio smiled sheepishly, sitting up on the Italian, their crotches rubbing together slightly. Lovino let out a soft moan at the friction, gaining an amused laugh from the Spaniard sitting on top of him. Lovino glared up at Antonio, roughly pushing the older boy away from him. The Italian stood up, brushing himself off before angrily walking towards the door. Antonio hurriedly stood, bouncing after the angry Italian.

"Lovi~!"

Lovino whipped around to glare at the happy Spaniard, his glare faltering at the sight of Antonio's grin. Antonio grabbed Lovino's hand, dragging him out into the hall way. After closing the door to the class room, Antonio quickly pecked the Italian on the lips before taking the two of them back to the lunch room. Lovino sighed as he and Antonio entered the cafeteria. The Italian glared at Ludwig with heated hatred when he saw Feliciano pull away from a kiss with the German when Lovino and Antonio had entered. Gilbert sat with his boyfriend, the two of them locked in a heated make-out session. Lovino rolled his eyes as he sat back down beside Antonio, noticing that Francis was nowhere to be seen. Antonio quickly took Lovino's hand, squeezing tightly as he smiled at the Italian.

Lovino let a small smile show on his face as he realized he had made a dire mistake.

_This is going to be a difficult year... especially if I end up getting too close to this idiot.._


	5. Chapter 4: You Can't Escape

Classes had tired Lovino greatly, and he wished to simply go to his dorm room and rest. However, the Italian had yet to find out which room was his. Because of this, Lovino was making his way back to the principal's office so as to ask for his room number and key. Taking a deep breath, Lovino stopped in front of Principal Hassan's office, ready to enter. As he went to push the door open, Lovino heard a harsh voice from inside the office.

"If you will not give me a room with him, I'll find a way to get him," the voice threatened.

Lovino was startled as the door flew open, revealing a large, dark-skinned man. His cold eyes told the Italian that he could not be trusted. Lovino noted the smirk that played on the boy's lips upon seeing him. Lovino rolled his eys and barged into the principal's office.

"Can I have my room key?

The Egyptian man seemed worked up over what had gone on with the last person in the office, but nodded anyway. "Yes, it seems I forgot to give it to yu this morning."

The Principal pulled a key from his desk and tossed it to Lovino. The Italian boy nodded at his elder and glanced at the number on the key to find out wich room was his.

_296? Who was it that said earlier that this was their room?_

Lovino shook his head, leaving the office. The teen noticed how his Principal seemed more stressed than he had this morning as he left. Lovino ignored it, though, hitching his bag up higher on his shoulder as he began his search for his dorm room. The Italian roamed the halls, finally nearing the room he knew to be his. Stopping in front of Room 296, Lovino took a deep breath. Slowly, he unlocked the door and pushed it open.

Inside sat Antonio, sitting at one of the two desks in the room furiously working on work from class that day. Lovino could hear the Spaniard muttering about the math homework he was being made to do. Antonio didn't seem to notice that Lovino had entered the room, and the Italian wondered why until he saw the ear buds firmly tucked into the other boy's ears. Lovino shook his head and stepped into the room, closing and locking the door behind him. The brunette tossed his bag on the bed that was neatly made-up and strode over to where Antonio sat. Leaning over to glance at the math paper, Lovino saw what Antonio was struggling over. Sihging, the Italian pulled one of Antonio's ear buds out.

"That is supposed to be X to the fourth power, not the second," Lovino whispered, pulling back from the Spaniard's ear.

Antonio jumped in surprise at Lovino's disturbance. Confusion shone in the boy's eyes before a grin broke out on his face.

"You're my new room-mate, aren't you?!" he exclaimed.

Lovino curtly nodded, walking over to pull a binder from his bag. "It seems God hasn't been favoring me much lately."

Antonio stuck out his bottom lip in a pout that made butterflies dance in Lovino's stomach. Ignoring the sensation, the Italian sat in the chair at his desk and began to lay out his home work in front of him. Ignoring the other boy, Lovino set to working out a chemistry problem. Antonio pranced over to Lovino, staring at the smaller boy's work in confusion.

"What kind of math is this crap?" the Spaniard said in a chipper tone, confusion laid on thick.

Lovino rolled his eyes before snapping at the older boy. "It's not math, dumbass. This is Chemistry work. I'm balancing an equation; you know, like Dr. Longmire assigned to us earlier? Now go do your own fucking work."

Antonio ignored Lovino's command and flopped on the younger boy's bed. The Spaniard's iridescent green eyes distracted the Italian, and Lovino found himself staring back at the smiling boy who sat on his bed. Lovino sighed and stood, ignoring his own work that he knew he should be doing. After walking over to his bed, Lovino sat down beside Antonio, sitting so close that the two boys' legs touched. The Italian, in a moment of odd calmness, placed his hand on Antonio's knee, and their eyes locked. Lovino had to suppress himself from kissing the other boy as he stared into the green pools that were Antonio's eyes. The eyes mesmerized the boy, but as he was leaning forward to kiss the Spaniard, Lovino regained his senses and pulled away, pushing himself to his feet.

"Lovi?" Antonio asked, hurt in his voice.

Lovino turned back to look at Antonio, his face going emotionless. "Just let me do my fucking work and leave me alone."

The Spaniard looked hurt at first, but a grin soon broke out on his face. Jumping up, Antonio nodded, going to sit back at his own desk to work on his own homework some more. Lovino sighed, thankful for the other boy's coöperation, and sat back at his own desk. The Italian worked on his school work for a good ten minutes before his ears picked up a far off sound, one he had far too often to mistake as something else.

Lovino jumped up from his desk, toppling his chair back and startling Antonio. The Spaniard stood, rushing over to the smaller boy. Fear clouded Lovino's eyes as he darted out of his dorm room and headed in the direction of the gun shot. He knew that Antonio was running after him because he could hear the bigger boy's foot steps over his own as Lovino ran down the deserted hall way. Lovino ran until he saw where his brother lay on the ground bleeding, Ludwig kneeling beside him. The same boy Lovino had seen barging out of the principal's office only half an hour before stood across from Feliciano and Ludwig, his gun pointed directly at the younger Italian.

Lovino roared and threw himself at the large Cuban man who had shot his brother, grabbing the gun from the other boy's hand. The Italian began to punch the larger boy, yelling at him in rapid Italian. Antonio ran over to where Ludwig and Feliciano were on the ground and began to call 911. He assured Ludwig that the younger Italian would be okay once the paramedics got there.

Lovino got off the Cuban boy, spitting on his beaten body. "Fucking asshole! Can you people not leave us alone?! We left to get away from you fucking people!"

The Cuban glanced up through the blood streaming down his face. "You.. can't.. escape the mafia... We own you.. both.."

With that, the larger boy went unconscious as sirens began to grow louder.


	6. Chapter 5: Secrets

The trip to the hospital was a blur to Lovino. The Doctors and Nurses swarmed around the four teens, sweeping Feliciano away to a room, Ludwig following closely behind. Lovino was forced to stay in the waiting room, considering he only had bloodied knuckles from punching the Cuban boy. The Italian boy filled out papers to admit his younger brother to the hospital as Antonio bounced in his seat beside Lovino.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Antonio finally whispered, momentarily pulling Lovino's attention from the paper work.

The younger Italian sighed, setting the clip board beside him as he turned to face the Spaniard. Antonio had worry written on his face, his normally bright eyes slightly dull from the shock of seeing Lovino's rage at the Cuban boy from before. Lovino's gaze softened slightly as he placed his hand on Antonio's knee.

"Feli's been through this before; he will be fine. If I know it and have no doubts, you should do the same," Lovino whispered, sadness crawling into his voice.

Antonio nodded softly, watching Lovino pick up the paper work and set back to his job of filling the papers out. Lovino's comment about Feliciano having dealt with this before shocked Antonio, but even though he had just met the Italian, Antonio trusted Lovino's words. Sitting back in his seat, the Spaniard closed his eyes, preparing for a long night waiting in the hospital.

* * *

Lovino pushed himself up as he awoke from a nightmare-filled sleep. Images of what had happened to Feliciano over a month ago haunted Lovino's sleep. The feel of the blood running through his fingers as he beat the Cuban who had shot his younger brother covered his body while he slept. His nights had always been haunted by nightmares of the mafia. The Italian sat up and held his head between his knees, breathing deeply.

No matter how much the Spaniard had petered him about it, Lovino had yet to tell Antonio what his life had been like before moving to the United States. Lovino didn't think the older boy could handle knowing how many people Lovino had killed in his short sixteen years, including his own Grandfather. Though it hadn't been by his own hands, the Italian felt as though he had killed Romulus Vargas, the man who had raised the two bothers, because of te simple fact that he could have stopped the man's death and chose not to. Of course, Lovino had no idea that the Spaniard had his fair share of death, all by the boy's own hands. Unbeknownst to Lovino, despite the Spaniard's cheery appearance, Antonio could kill anyone as quickly, if not quicker, than the Italian could.

Lovino sighed, standing up from his bed and glanced over at the sleeping Spaniard across the room. The two boy's relationship had become stressed since the shooting, yet Lovino had never felt closer to anyone in his entire life, not even his own brother. Shaking his head, the Italian walked over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of boxers and a soccer jersey. Checking to make sure the other boy was still asleep, Lovino pulled off his underwear, discarding them in the hamper closest to him. As the Italian began to pull on the clean pair of boxers, he felt an arm wrap around his waist. Lovno pulled away, startled, but the arm held strong. Antonio smiled down at the boy, pulling Lovino's chin up with his hand not containing the Italian and placing a gentle kiss on Lovino's lips.

The Italian relaxed, still surprised at the Spaniard's actions. The soccer jersey fell from Lovino's fingers and the boxers were left around his ankles, forgotten. Antonio pulled away and seemed to realize what he had done.

"L-lo s-siento!" Antonio stuttered out an apology before Lovino leaned forward and draped his slim arms around the Spaniard's neck.

Letting a small smile slip to his countenance, Lovino took Antonio's lips in a heated kiss. The Italian let all his barriers fall away as he pushed the boy he had grown to love back onto his bed. Antonio's eyes widened in surprise as Lovino pulled away, his body pinning down the older boy.

"L-Lovino? A-are you okay?" Antonio stared at his room mate in shock, hoping he wasn't dreaming again.

The Italian rolled his eyes and rolled the two of them over to where Antonio was hovering over him. "Just shut up and kiss me, bastardo."

Antonio's confused look gave way to a grin as he took the Italian's lips in another kiss. Lovino paid no attention to the fact the he was naked, but he knew that the Spaniard on top of him was highly aware of it. Sliding his hands around Antonio's hip's, Lovino pulled off what little clothing Antonio slept in and threw it to the side. Antonio pulled away from Lovino for a moment, red coloring his tan cheeks. Lovino slid his hands down to squeeze the Spaniard's ass before scolding the boy on top of him.

"It's not fair for you to have clothes on and me to not, is it?" Lovino teased, the normal pissiness in his voice completely gone.

Antonio smiled, leaning back down to kiss Lovino softly before sliding a hand down to Lovino's crotch. "I suppose it isn't, really."

Lovino gasped as Antonio wrapped a hand around his member and began to squeeze softly. A soft moan escaped his lips as the Spaniard's hand drifted down further and a finger began to poke at the Italian opening. Lovino has a small urge to push Antonio off, telling the boy that he wasn't ready for something like that, but the Italian restrained himself. Lovino knew that this was the only way to show Antonio that he trusted him, even if he didn't yet want to tell him about his past. Antonio also knew this and was silently happy that the smaller boy hadn't already pushed him off.

Antonio slid his finger in, earning a low moan from the boy under him and admired the redness in Lovino's face, the heat that radiated from him, the cute way Lovino's eyes closed when he moaned. Lovino pushed himself further onto Antonio's finger before a knock sounded from their door. Lovino's eyes darted open as he pushed Antonio off of him and rushed to pull on some type of clothing. Antonio, knowing how difficult it would be to hide what they were doing once whoever was at the door saw Lovino's face, pulled on a pair of basketball shorts and motioned for Lovino to hide in the bathroom.

Lovino rushed into the adjoining bathroom and shut the door as the Spaniard pulled open the other door that led into the hallway. Standing there was an annoyed looking German.

"Hola, Ludwig," Antonio said, grinning cheerily at his friend's younger brother. "Do you need something?"

"Ja," the younger boy answered sternly. "Feliciano has told me of how he lived before he and his brother came to live here."

The German paused as a loud thud came from the bathroom. Antonio glanced up to see a red-face Lovino standing there, anger radiating from his body. His eyes were fierce as they locked with Ludwig's, the blond not flinching in the face of his initial demise. The Italian stomped over to where Antonio and the German stood and slammed Ludwig against the wall, holding him by the collar of his shirt.

"How much did he fucking tell you?" Lovino practically shouted.

Ludwig's gaze never wavered from Lovino's as he replied to the demand. "Everything."

* * *

_AN: Okay, guys~! ^^ So, I had to skip ahead a few months just so I could get into the good stuff. 0-0 If anyone has any complaints, tells meh in teh reviews. Lol I hope everyone is enjoying the story! I decided to get this chapter written and up in only a few hours and hope that everyone likes it! I apologize for the interruption of the almost-sex scene, and I also apologize for what happened to Feli. - But, c'mon! He and Lovi have been pursued by the mafia their entire lives, so he's bound to have dealt with it before. So... See you next time! ^^_

_~Celeste_


	7. Chapter 6: Digging The Hole Deeper

Ludwig endured Lovino's hating stare, only wanting to hear what his room-mate had told him to be confirmed. The older Italian sighed, stepping away from the German and Antonio. As he made his way to his bed, Lovino snatched a charm from his desk, plopping down onto his bed. Antonio quietly shut the door, locking it firmly as he and Ludwig went to sit across from Lovino. With a deep breath, the Italian began to tell what he had hoped to keep hidden.

"Mine and Feliciano's lives have been spent running from the Italian mafia after our Grandfather, Romulus, had been killed. Both of us, despite having been forced to watch our Grandfather's death, knew how crucial it was to not get close to anyone else. After all, the first person I had gotten close to, the first person I told about mine and Feli's past, had run straight to the police. We had to spend the night in jail before one of the mafia members, a young Japanese boy who had been friends with Feliciano, came to break us out," Lovino whispered, his pissed-off expression fading as he remembered what he and his younger brother had to go through before moving to America.

"Of course," he started again," Feliciano had trusted Kiku, but I did not. Even with my distrust of the boy seemingly helping us, I went with them, only to keep my little fratello safe. Another of our friends had helped with the first break-out: a young girl from Belarus named Natalia. She was only involved with the mafia because of her older bother, the Boss of the mafia. I didn't know this at the time, but she was only there to cause trouble.

"Once we had finally gotten out of the jail, Natalia turned on us. She killed Kiku on the spot, shooting a single bullet straight into the back of his head. It turned out that the Japanese boy really had been there to help us. I had to kill Natalia, even though I really didn't want to. I hate the way it felt to break her neck, the feel of the bone breaking, but I did it only because she had shot Feliciano."

Lovino glanced up at Ludwig, his eyes clouded over with sadness. "He probably already told that this wasn't the first time he'd been shot. Feli hasn't been shot as many times as I have, but he's still been injured a great deal."

The older Italian boy leaned forward, holding his head in his hands as he continued. "After killing her, we knew we had to run, so we traveled to Northern Italy, hoping to escape the mafia. You see, the mafia isn't as active in the Northern parts of our country, so we didn't expect to have to deal with it as much. It turns out, the mafia is present just as much in the North as it is in the South.

"When we got there, Feli and I had peace and quiet for a little while. We went to school normally for a while. That is, until _they_ found us again. This time, a Chinese boy named Wang, framed us for murder. He told everyone that Feliciano, sweet, innocent Feliciano, had killed our Grandfather. Can you believe that bull shit? Feli... he went a little unstable over it. We ended up in jail because some idiot believed Wang and turned us in. The police wanted to send us to prison, Feliciano for the supposed murder and me for... for who knows what. I don't even know. I think someone told the policing bastards that I had helped kill my Grandfather.

"We spent a few nights in jail before the officials finally realized that Feliciano and I couldn't have killed Romulus. They took the ones who really did kill him in custody and let us go. We didn't go back to school, and instead, I home schooled Feli. We didn't think much else could go wrong until Wang came to find us again. This time, he took Feliciano hostage. It took me a month to get him back. He was beaten and had multiple bullet wounds when I finally got him back..."

A small sob-like sound came from Lovino, and Antonio moved over to sit beside the younger boy. Ludwig averted his gaze slightly from the crying boy. The Spaniard put an arm around Lovino, only to have it thrown off as the Italian boy continued, wiping away some of the tears.

"I-I never thought I would see my little fratello look s-so awful.. He.. H-he endured it, though. Feli smiled at me when I came to get him. He grinned l-like an idiot, asking 'Are we'a going home now, fratello~?!' and I just nodded and took him back home. Wang had gotten killed along the way because even though he had been the one to capture him, the b-bastard had tried to help Feli escape once already. I-I think he only did it t-to get Feli hurt m-more.."

Lovino sighed before he continued, sniffling slightly. "After that, we went back to our small apartment. Feli and I knew that the mafia would be back to get us, so we moved again. This time, we went to a small island called Seborga. We thought we'd be safe there, but we should have been smarter about it. My fratello and I would never be safe from the mafia, and we still aren't after moving all the way to America. Those bastards are everywhere.

"Anyway...We moved to Seborga. We had only been there a month before they attacked again. This time, I was taken hostage. The mafia knows unspeakable ways to torture people, and they used many of their techniques on me during the first two weeks they held me captive. I ended up being able to escape, and I was free for about a week before they got me again. That time, they hurt me worse. Feliciano got used to not seeing me for weeks at a time during the five months we were forced to stay on Seborga. By the fifth month, I was through with the fucking cat and mouse game the mafia played with me. The last time I escaped, I finally killed the mafia Boss. The fucking Russian man thought he could scare me, but no one scares Lovino-fucking-Vargas. I shot him with his own gun, and his two lackies, well, I let them go. I only did so they could tell whoever was next in charge that they needed to leave Feliciano and I alone."

Lovino paused slightly, playing with his hands in his lap. "As you can see, they didn't listen. The Mafia is back to get my fratello and I, and we're probably going to have to leave again."

Silence crept into the room, hovering over Lovino like a dagger. Only when Antonio broke the silence did Lovino know he didn't make a mistake.

"Well, Ludwig, it seems we aren't the only ones with a secret in this school," the Spaniard chuckled.

Lovino's eyes shot up to focus on the German sitting across from him. Ludwig's eyes were boring holes into the floor as he spoke in an unusually quiet voice.

"Ja... It seems so..."

The Italian growled quietly in a warning. "If either of you say a word about this to anyone else, I swear I'll-"

"We won't say anything to anyone, my little tomato," Antonio interrupted. "I swear."

Lovino nodded, glaring half-heartedly at Ludwig. Quickly, Ludwig stood from the bed, making his way to the door. Turning around as he flicked the door knob unlocked, the German's eyes locked with Lovino.

"I hope you understand zat I still love your bruder, no matter vhat you happened before you two got here," Ludwig whispered.

Lovino scowled at Ludwig's words, his normal attitude coming back to him. Waving his hand at the German, Lovino hissed out a reply.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get the fuck out of my room, potato bastard."

Antonio chuckled when he saw distaste cover the German boy's face as he left the room. Turning to the Italian boy, Antonio smiled, placing a hand on Lovino's knee. The younger boy turned toward the Spaniard, a scowl still playing on his face. Antonio pecked his room-mate on the lips, causing the scowl to disappear and be replaced by a blush.

"I hope you understand that I still love you, not matter what happened before you and your brother got here," Antonio whispered, mimicking the German who had just left.

Lovino felt his face heat up as his heart began to pound. The Italian knew he was digging himself a hole that would be impossible to get out of the closer he got the Spaniard beside him.


	8. Chapter 7: A New Enemy

Summer heat was one thing Lovino was used to after living in Italy his entire life, but as the year faded into winter, the Italian teen grew to hate the cold. Lovino had never been forced to endure such bitter cold until moving to America. The boy had bought an entire new wardrobe just for the upcoming winter months, but was suprised to see many of the other students still wearing shorts and skirts.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Lovino shouted as his room-mate stepped out of the bathroom.

Antonio glanced up from his shorts as he buttoned them. "What do you mean? We're going out today, aren't we?"

The Italian boy grimaced as he looked over to see what the temperature was. "Bastard! It's freezing outside, fucking idiot!"

A small laugh erupted from the Spaniard as he closed the gap between he and his room-mate. Antonio bent down slightly so his and Lovino's faces were level and stuck out his tongue, shutting his eyes tight.

"Put that thing back in your mouth before I bite it off, bastard," the Italian snarled. A glare was etched onto Lovino's face as he tuned together up his coat and bag.

Antonio grabbed Lovino by the hip and spun him back around, causing Lovino's glare to disappear and a bush to gradually replace it. The Spaniard brushed a loose strand of hair from Lovino's face and gently cupped the smaller boy's face. Lovino didn't wait for his older room-mate to initiate anything and pushed forward, catching Antonio's lips in a heated kiss. Wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist, Antonio picked Lovino up, not breaking their kiss, and threw the two of them onto one of the gasped, breaking their kiss, as the Spaniard on top of him slide a hand around to cup the Italian through his pants.

"A-Antonio," Lovino whispered as the older boy rubbed hard. "W-we'll be late to the m-movies if you keep th-this up."

The Spaniard sighed, jumping off his bed and grabbing Lovino's coat. Turning toward his room-mate, Antonio smiled, holding out the coat. Lovino rolled his eyes and stood, grabbing his coat from the boy he loved with more hostility than usual. Antonio's eyes widened in slight surprise but knew better than to say anything about it.

Lovino stood at the door, pulling his coat on. "Well? Shall we go?"

The Spaniard nodded and opened the door quickly to allow his room-mate to leave first. Locking the door quickly, Antonio grabbed the Italian's hand before they even left the spot. The Spaniard had gotten into a habit of making sure he always had skin contact with the younger boy whenever they weren't in their room. After hearing about his room-mate's past, Antonio grew nervous about not knowing if Lovino was beside him without having to look, so the teens held hands where ever they went.

Lovino felt his cheeks redden, but ignored it as they stepped into the school's courtyard. Fall had taken its hold on the grounds and Lovino had to admit that it was truly stunning. The leaves were golden and shimmered in the sunlight, looking as if they were spinning orbs of gold when the wind blew. A small smile slipped onto Lovino's face as he and Antonio walked down the sidewalk. The Italian felt a sense of peace rush through his body as they made their way off the school grounds and into the city. As the pair walked, Antonio grinned like an idiot, causing some people to stare at the two boys. One particularly familiar looking, large-breasted woman across the road stopped and pointed at them, saying something to the tall, dark-skinned man beside her.

"Rude bastards," Lovino muttered under his breath, averting his gaze to the ground.

Antonio glanced over at the people staring and just shook his head. "Don't mind them, Lovi. They just don't understand how such bland guy like me could have snagged someone as beautiful as you."

Lovino shook his head softly. "No," he whispered. "They're wondering why two guys are holding hands, bastard."

Antonio smiled, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. Lovino's head shot up as he glared at the teen holding his hand. Lovino opened his mouth to snarl out a 'What the hell, bastard?!' but was interrupted as Antonio pulled him into a passionate kiss. Lovino struggled slightly, but gave in as he realized that he didn't care what other people thought. The Italian wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, bringing their bodies closer. Antonio held the smaller boy, moving their lip in time with one another.

"Get a room, Verlierer!" a deep voice shouted, cackling.

Lovino put up a hand and shot a bird in the direction of the voice, not pulling away from the boy he longed for.

_Dammit! _Lovino thought. _Why did I push him away earlier just so we could go to the movies with friends?_

Antonio grinned into the kiss, but pulled away slowly. The Spaniard glanced around, and upon realizing where they were standing, blushed a deep red. Lovino rolled his eyes and looked over to where Antonio had looked. Beside the entrance of the movie theater stood Feliciano clinging to Ludwig, Gilbert with an arm around the small Canadian boy, and Francis, staring at Alfred, who had his arm around his boyfriend, Arthur.

"Cazzo!" Lovino shouted, pushing the Spaniard away. Antonio laughed and grabbed the younger boy's hand, pulling him over to their group of friends.

Lovino glared at the laughing albino teen as he and the Spaniard stopped in front of the group.

"Hey, guys!" Alfred shouted, raising his arm that wasn't around Arthur in a greeting wave.

The British boy nodded at Lovino, not speaking a word to either of the new additions to the group of friends. Antonio greeted his two best friends, Gilbert and Francis, and laughed as the Canadian boy smacked the German boy's hand from his ass. Lovino rolled his eyes as his room-mate replied with a 'Feisty today, aren't you Mathew?" and a laugh.

Lovino cleared his throat, eyeing the theater. "Oi, bastard, can we'a go in and get this'a over with already?"

Antonio laughed, nodding. "Sí! Let's go in, guys!"

Everyone made sounds of agreement and began to enter the movie theater, all but Francis purchasing their tickets as couples. Feliciano and Ludwig fell back to walk with Lovino and Antonio. Lovino turned to talk to his brother, but was interrupted.

"Fratello," the younger Italian whispered. "Someone's been following us here."

Lovino's thoughts shot back to the woman standing across the street who had stared at he and Antonio. She had looked familiar, but he hadn't been able to place where he had seen her before. After a moment, the realization of who she was hit him.

"Dammit. That was'a who she was...," Lovino muttered.

"Fratello," Feliciano whimpered. "S-she kinda looks'a like Natalia..."

Lovino nodded, ignoring the Spaniard and Ludwig's confused gazes. "I'a know she does. That woman following us was the next in line for the title of Boss. That'a was Ivan and Natalia's older sister, Katyusha."

Lovino plastered an emotionless look on his face as they entered the place the movie was being shown as the tall man and Katyusha entered the theater, unknown to the teens, guns hanging at their sides.

* * *

_Sorry it took so long to get up guys! I was majorly busy and didn't have any time to upload! I want to thank anyone who's been reading this, so, THANK YOU~!_


	9. Chapter 8: Disaster

"Are you ready?" Katyusha whispered, glancing up at the Turkish man beside her.

Sadiq shrugged, a small smirk making its way to his lips. "As long as I get to kill those sons of bitches, I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

A dark chuckle came from the man as he and Katyusha entered the theater, surveying he rows of seats to find the teens they planned to murder. The Ukrainian girl nudged Sadiq softly as the previews began to play, pointing down at where the teenage boys all sat with a few other friends the pair didn't recognize. The Turk nodded, pulling his gun from his holster and cocking it as Katyusha did the same. Aiming it expertly, Sadiq shot a bullet at the back of Antonio's head.

* * *

The Spaniard threw an am around Lovino once the pair had sat amongst their group of friends. The Italian teen blushed but didn't throw off his lover's arm.

"I hope you have a nice time here, marido-," he whispered in the Italian's ear.

"I'm not your husband, bastard," Lovino muttered, interrupting Antonio.

The Spaniard chuckled, a dark tone taking over his voice. "-because when we get back to the school, I'm going to give you the time of your life."

Lovino shot the man beside him a surprised look, not knowing what had taken over the teen he lived with. Antonio never said things like that, but lately, the teenager had become more and more confident in the things he hinted to Lovino. Gulping, the Italian boy nodded, averting his attention back to the movie screen as more people filed into the theater.

The group of teens chattered as the previews began to run, not paying attention to the movies-to-come. Lovino softly whispered with Antonio, enjoying the peace that seemed to evade his life most of the time. The Italian began to smile as he lay his head on Antonio's chest, but as he began to relax, the teen heard an unmistakable sound. The sound of someone cocking a loaded gun.

Lovino's head shot around, revealing the two people he had seen across the street earlier. The teen saw the gun the dark-skinned man held, following its aim to see that it was pointed at his lover's head. Lovino shouted, pushing Antonio to the ground as the pistol fired its bullet. Chaos broke out in the theater after the gun had been fired, and the people ran in all directions, leaving only the pair who were the cause of the chaos and six of the teens.

Gilbert had pushed his boyfriend at Alfred, shouting at him to keep his little Birdie safe, as the American boy had rushed from the theater with Arthur. The trio of boys ran with the rest of the theater' inhabitants as everyone rushed to get away from the man holding the gun and the woman beside him. Once the theater was cleared, Katyusha locked the door to the only exit, eyeing the albino boy as he helped Antonio stand. Lovino stood beside his lvoer, checking to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine, amado{0}," the Spaniard whispered, kissing Lovino on the forehead softly.

The group of friends gathered together, keeping an eye on the pair staring intently at them.

"Dieser bastard{1}!" Gilbert muttered, glaring up at Sadiq.

"Mes amis{2}," Francis whispered, nudging Ludwig. "It seems that he's found us again."

Feliciano looked up at his boyfriend questioningly as Lovino snarled. "What the fuck haven't you told me, bastardo spagnolo{3}?"

Antonio sighed. "Something I shouldn't have kept from you."

The Spaniard pushed away from his friends, taking a step toward the murderous duo. Lovino noticed a look on the boy he loved's face that he had never seen before, one he had know to see more often any time he looked in the mirror. The look of someone intent on a goal.

"So," Antonio hissed at the Turkish man a few feet in front of him. "How long have you known we was here?"

Gilbert stepped away from the group, followed by Ludwig, leaving Feliciano to latch himself onto his brother. Francis stepped away only enough to stand in front of the brothers but still be with his friends. Sadiq snorted, pushing down the hood that partially covered his face to reveal a white mask covering his eyes.

"I only found that out today, küçük katiller{4}." Sadiq glanced back at his companion and smirked. "She knew those two Italians lived here, though, and she made a bargain I couldn't turn down. I help her kill those brats, and she'll help me find and kill you four."

Lovino narrowed his eyes at the man's words, pulling his brother closer as he shouted at the Ukrainian woman. "Katyusha, why won't you leave us the hell alone?!"

The woman giggled, her voice taking on a dark tone. "You killed my little брат{5}, Lovi~," Katyusha giggled, stepping toward the Italian teen. "And my little сестра{6}, leaving me, the oldest of the Braginski family, in charge of something I don't want to be a part of."

Antonio darted in front of Lovino, shielding his room-mate from the woman who wished harm unto him. Katyusha made a small clicking noise, wagging her finger at him, before attempting to step around the Spaniard teen. Ludwig and Gilbert grabbed the woman, pinning her, face down, to the ground. Ludwig pushed a knee into her back, causing the Ukrainian woman to let out a cry of pain. Francis took his place beside Antonio, helping the Spaniard protect the Italians. Banging began to sound from the door stopping the group of teens from getting out and away from the two adults who wanted to harm them.

Sadiq clucked in distaste, cocking his gun again. "It seems I'll have to make this quick." Aiming his gun past Antonio, the Turk tried to take a shot at Lovino. "And I did promise to help her first."

The Turkish man blinked before taking his shot, but as he opened his eyes, Sadiq saw that his target and his target's brother weren't where they had been before.

"What the-," Sadiq muttered before a white-hot pain shot up his back.

Turning slowly, the man saw the smaller Italian boy standing there with a smirk on his face. Lovino swiped Sadiq's gun from his hand as his brother kicked the Turk's feet out from under him. Feliciano darted back up, positioning a foot on Sadiq's neck and pressing down slightly. Lovino sat the barrel of the gun between Sadiq's eyes as he and Feliciano bent down to grin in the Turk's face.

The two whispered, smirks playing on their faces, in unison. "Don't try to mess with the Vargas brothers, bastardo."

Lovino quickly smacked the gun on the side of Sadiq's head, knocking the man out cold. Ludwig stared at Feliciano in shock, not understanding what had taken over the sweet boy he had roomed with for months. Katyusha, seeing a opportunity to break free, pushed her weight up, knocking off the German teen. The Ukrainian woman pulled out her gun, pointing it back and forth at the teenagers around her. Tears began to stream down her face as the police broke open the door, swarming into the theater as quickly as they could.

Katyusha let out a sob and put the gun to her head, pulling the trigger as a police officer began to run toward her. Silence crept into the theater as Feliciano came back to his senses. The boy let out a small sob, and Ludwig rushed over to pull the Italian boy into is arms. Feliciano sobbed into the German's chest softly, clinging to him as if there were no tomorrow. A police officer came over to the pair, questioning if there was anything he could do. Ludwig shook his head, saying that Feliciano just needed some rest.

"Ze boy is in shock," he muttered, stroking Feliciano's hair.

The officer nodded and made his way back to his fellow officers. Antonio pulled Lovino into a tight embrace, kissing the Italian on the head. Lovino sighed softly, letting a smile slip to his face as his room-mate placed small kisses over his head and face. The Italian boy chuckled, pushing Antonio away playfully.

"Hey, hey, leave some places for tonight, bastardo," he chuckled with a smile.

The Spaniard nodded, laughing with his lover. "Okay, okay. I suppose I can~!"

The pair smiled, not noticing Sadiq rising from his spot, a gun shaking slightly in his hands. A police officer shouted, seeing the man with the gun, but was too late when the Turk fire, hitting Antonio in the chest. Sadiq dropped his gun and turned,dodging th police as he ran from the scene of his crime. Antonio's eyes widened as he fell, grabbing at Lovino. The Italian let out a cry, grabbing his lover before the Spaniard could hit the ground. Lovino held Antonio, shaking him harshly.

"Bastard! D-don't you dare go unconscious!"

A police-man shouted for someone to call the ambulance as the Spanish teen's vision slowly faded into darknss.

* * *

{0}- amado: love [Spanish]

{1}- Dieser bastard: That bastard [German]

{2}- Mes amis: My friends [French]

{3}- bastardo spagnolo: Spanish bastard [Italian]

{4}- küçük katiller: little murderers [Turkish]

{5}- брат: brother [Ukrainian]

{6}- сестра: sister [Ukrainian]


	10. Chapter 9: Fottuto idiota, Antonio

Lovino sat in the lobby of the hospital, waiting to hear news about his Spanish lover. The Italian boy hated hospitals with a burning passion and had ever since his mother had passed away in one. Lovino had a bad history with hospitals. The teen let out a sigh, sliding down further into his chair as he tightly crossed his arms across his chest. A doctor emerged from the emergency room doors, and the Italian boy shot up from his seat, rushing over toward the doctor.

"Is Antonio okay?" he shouted, a pained look evident in his eyes.

The man looked the boy up and down, nodding softly. "Yes, he is. Mr. Carriedo was only slightly wounded, and even though he may be in quite a lot of pain, he will be fine. He should be fully healed in a few days, but he is allowed to leave the hospital whenever he wishes."

Lovino let out a sigh of relief, giving the doctor a 'grazie' before running off in the direction of Antonio's hospital room. The Italian boy burst in the room, rushing over to the Spaniard who lay in the bed. As the door fell shut, Lovino pressed a kiss to Antonio's lips, thankful that his lover hadn't been hurt too bad.

"Lovi," Antonio murmered into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist.

The Italian boy pulled back, sitting down on the edge of Antonio's bed as he laced his fingers through the Spaniard's. Lovino glared half-heartedly at the teen beside him, seeking answers in Antonio's eyes. The Spaniard sighed, bringing his free hand up to cup Lovino's cheek. Letting a small smile slip to his face, Lovino covered the large hand with his own.

"Why didn't you tell me someone was after you as well, bastardo?" Lovino whispered, the smile slipping away.

A moment of silence drifted through the room before Antonio answered. "Because, Lovi, I didn't want you to worry."

The Italian boy rolled his eyes and pulled away from Antonio, standing from the bed. A dark chuckle came from the Italian as he covered his face with a hand. Antonio stared at the boy as the chuckled became an outright laugh.

"Idiot! You fucking idiot!" Lovino shouted. Turning to stare at Antonio, the Italian mustered up the most pissed off look he could. "You thought that not telling me would keep me from worrying?! Fucking bastardo! NOT telling me is what got us into this mess!"

Antonio winced as the other boy's voice got louder. "Lo- lo siento, mi único amor{1}! I-I just.. thought..."

"That's your problem, fottuto idiota{2}! You thought!" Lovino let out a small sob as he stepped toward the bed, falling to his knees at the edge of Antonio's bed. "You don't need to think... Just... Just tell me these things!"

Antonio smiled softly, sliding a hand under Lovino's chin to pull his face up. The Spaniard wiped away Lovino's tears with his thumb, leaning over to place a kiss onto the boy's forehead.

"I promise, I'll tell you everything once we get back to the school. Cruzar mi corazón{3}."

* * *

"Hurry up, bastard!" Lovino shouted, glaring at the Spaniard behind him.

Antonio chuckled softly. "But I'm injured~, Lovi~!"

The Italian boy shook his head, tugging at Antonio's arm. "I don't give a fuck! It's your own fault, so hurry the hell up!"

Pulling the bigger boy into their room, Lovino sighed, closing and locking their door, and fell onto his bed. Antonio grinned, falling on top of the Italian boy. Lovino opened his mouth to protest before the older boy's lips came crashing onto his own. Pinning Lovino's arms to the bed, Antonio straddled the smaller boy. Lovino gave in, lifting one leg to wrap around Antonio's waist, pulling their crotches closer together.

Antonio felt the heat radiating off the Italian and smirked into the kiss. Pulling away, Antonio placed a soft kiss on Lovino's neck, nipping at it harshly. The Italian boy moaned as he felt Antonio's member harden against his own. The Spaniard teen chuckled, sliding one hand down Lovino's arm, pushing it up the smaller boy's shirt quickly. Lovino gasped as Antonio's fingers took ahold on one of his nipples, twisting it harshly. Antonio chuckled, pulling off the smaller boy's shirt an tossing it onto the ground. The teen sat up, taking his hand from Lovino's chest, and pulled off his own shirt. As he tossed it to the side, Antonio unbuttoned his shorts, causing his crotch to rub against Lovino's.

The Italian moaned, covering his mouth as his face grew red from the friction. Antonio smirked, lifting himself up enough to get off his shorts, revealing that he wore no underwear. The Spanish teen lay back on top of Lovino, sliding his hands down the smaller boy's body. Lovino wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck, pulling the boy into a heated kiss as the Spaniad's hands traveled under the hem of Lovino's pants. Lovino pushed his body closer to Antonio, feeling the heat coming off the older boy's body. Antonio pulled off the Italian's underwear with his pants, flinging them into the pile of the rest of their clothes, leaving the two boys without any clothing on.

The two teens felt each other's body heat as they kissed. Antonio slid his tongue across Lovino's bottom lip, seeking entry to the mouth the Italian possessed. Lovino parted his lips, letting the Spaniard's tongue invade his mouth. Antonio slipped a hand between their bodies, taking ahold of Lovino's member.

The Italian let out a small gasp as Antonio began to pump his member, holding it tightly in his fist. Lovino broke away from the kiss, flipping he and Anotnio over so that he was on top. Antonio stared up at his lover with a surprised look on his face, but his shock quickly faded into a smirk when Lovino slid his body down so that his face was level with Antonio's crotch. The Italian felt his cock twitch as he lowered his mouth onto the Spanish teen's member. Antonio let out a soft moan as Lovino bobbed up and down, sucking hard on the Spaniard's cock.

"Fuck it!" Antonio moaned, pulling Lovino off his member. Antonio lifted the Italian into the air slighty as he sat up.

"What the hell are- ngh~!" Lovino hissed, cutting himself off with a low moan as Antonio shoved his member into Lovino.

The Italian boy fell onto his back as Antonio pushed himself into the boy. Lovino propped his legs on Antonio's shoulders as the Spaniard moved back and forth, filling the Italian with as much of him as possible. The two lay on the bed for a few minutes, Antonio moving back and forth, in and out of, the Italian. Lovino moaned as Antonio finally came inside of him, filling the smaller teen with himself. The Spanish teen pulled out, laying back as he pulled Lovino on top of him.

"So," Antonio whispered, running a hand through Lovino's sweat-matted hair. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

The Italian snorted in amusement. "No, bastard," he hissed, sarcasm filling his voice as the pain already starting to set in on his backside. "It was my first time, and I had the absolute worst time of my life."

Antonio chuckled, knowing the Italian ws being sarcastic and smiled, kissing the Italian softly on the head. "Well, I'm glad I could finally do something to make you happy, mi poco de tomate~."

"I'm going to sleep now, bastard," Lovino muttered softly.

"Okay, Lovi," Antonio whispered with a smile, pecking the Italian boy on he cheek. "And I will explain everything once you wake up in the morning~!"

Lovino rolled his eyes before laying his head on Antonio's chest, avoiding making any contact with the bandage that covered part of the Spaniard's right shoulder. Closing his eyes, Lovino fell into a light sleep with only the sound of Antonio's beating heart and the feel of Antonio's hand running through his hair to assure him that things were perfect for once in his life.

* * *

{1}- mi único amor: my one and only love [Spanish]

{2}- fottuto idiota: you fucking idiot [Italian]

{3}- Cruzar mi corazón: cross my heart [Spanish]


	11. Chapter 10: Pasado de Antonio

_So, I think I may have gotten a complain about Spain acting OOC. Weeeeeeeeeeeeeell, I thought that I would clarify this here and now so no one remains CoNfUSeD~! ^^ Spaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiii iiin was acting like Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir aaaaaate!Spaaaaaaaiiiiiin~ in the last chapter or two! His being so forward with Roma is due to his character being in Pirate!España mode~! ^-^ I hope that helps anyone who maaay have been confused about that~! =D Enjoy~!_

~Celeste~

* * *

Lovino awoke still lying atop the Spanish teen he shared a room with. The Italian boy yawned, wiping his eyes drearily as he looked down at the boy under him. Smiling softly, Lovino decided to get off the other boy and let him rest a little longer. Antonio made a grunt as Lovino rolled off of him, hitting the wounded shoulder.

"Oh!" Lovino said in a low voice, lightly placing a hand over Antonio's shoulder. "Mi dispiace!{1}"

The Spaniard smiled softly, taking his arm that covered his eyes from his face. "No, está bien{2}, Lovi."

The Italian boy laid his head back on the pillow, a small smile playing on his lips as he closed his eyes. Antonio reached over to take ahold of the Italian teen's hand, squeezing it tightly. Lovino, despite not wanting to ruin the moment they were having, let out a sigh as he sat up, letting the covers fall down around his waist.

"Antonio...," he whispered softly. "You.. you told me that you would spiegare{3}.."

The Spaniard's smile faded, leaving the Italian to witness another side of him. A side that had experienced pain.

"Well, it kinda started when I was little."

"Doesn't it always?" Lovino interjected.

Antonio chuckled. "Sì, it does. Anyway, I was maybe... ten or eleven when my parents died. They were murdered, really. By that man who shot me, to be exact. Apparently, my mom was supposed to marry him or some kind of shit like that, but she married my father and had me. Sadiq got pissed and brought some, infierno{4}, more like fifty, buddies along to kill mi madre y mi padre{5}. Gilbert, Francis, and Ludwig were staying with me at the time because Francis was my best friend, and Gilbert and Ludwig were two orphans we had taken in because mi abuela{6} had known their abuelo{7}. Gil and Fran.. well, they helped me try to defend my parents. Ludwig helped too, but.. he was in shock after killing one of Sadiq's men, so Gilbert had to send him into another room so he would be okay."

The Spaniard took a deep breath before continuing, apparently lost in his memories. "Fran and I stood guard for my mom and Gilbert helped my father fend off people. Gilbert got stabbed, shot too, and my father was killed when Gilbert wasn't able to help him anymore. Francis.. well... he was shot, too, but more than once. By the end.. it was just me and my mother who could even fight anymore. I killed... so... many people that day... but at the end of the fight, both my parents were dead and my friends were half-dead. I thought I had killed Sadiq, but once Gil, Fran, Ludwig, and I got out of the country, he came after us again, to kill me this time.

"He almost did, but we managed to slip away quickly and come to America. We've been here for about a year and a half now, but it seems we may have to make a run for it yet again."

The room was silent before Lovino whispered a reply, taking the Spaniard's hand in his own. "D- Davvero?{8}"

Antonio shook his head, surprising the Italian boy. "No, I'm just kidding. Sadiq's just pissed and wants to kill me because I can't ride a bike!"

Lovino's heart felt as if it stopped beating when Antonio told him that. The Italian's face morphed quickly, changing from a surprised, yet confused expression to one of complete rage.

"Tu ... FOTTUTO BASTARDO!{9}" Lovino tore his hand away from the Spanish boy's and ran into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door.

The Italian boy emerged only a second later fully clothed and barreled out the front door. Antonio's eyes widened at the ferocity Lovino slammed the door with before letting out a small chuckled.

"I suppose I shouldn't have joked with him at the end..," the Spaniard whispered to an empty room as he shook his head, getting up to get dressed so he could go out and look for his Italian lover.

* * *

Lovino ran down the hall in the direction of his brother's shared room. Tears rolled down the Italian boy's face, leaving his skin red and blotchy. He knew he shouldn't have believed a word of what that bastard had said. He knew it, yet did he listen to his logic? No. He never did when he was around the fucking tomato-bastard.

Wiping away his tears, Lovino stopped in front of Feliciano and Ludwig's room. The Italian raised a fist to bang on the door before he heard a sound from inside the room. Lovino raised an eyebrow, not understanding if he had really heard what he thought he had heard. Carefully, Lovino placed an ear on the door of his brother's room. The Italian's breath caught in his throat when he heard Feliciano moaning that potato-bastard's name, over and over again.

The Italian boy grimaced at hearing his little brother making sex sounds, and turned on his heel to run in the opposite direction. Lovino looked up as he turned around to look into the face of the man he hated at this very moment.

"Lovi.. ¡Lo siento!{10}" Antonio shouted, grabbing the smaller boy around the waist and pulling him into a hug.

Lovino pushed at the Spaniard, struggling to get out of his grip. Antonio kept ahold of the struggling boy, carrying him back to their room. The strong Spanish teen threw Lovino onto his bed, locking the door as quickly as he could before climbing on top of the Italian teen. Antonio held the boy down by his wrists, straddling Lovino's lap tightly. The Italian gasped as Antonio's lips crashed down onto his own, forcing Lovino into a harsh make-out session.

Once Antonio pulled away, Lovino began cursing at him in rapid Italian. "Stronzo! Tu sei un fottuto stronzo, stupido cazzo spagnolo! Ti odio! Sei proprio un fuking cazzo!{11}"

The Spanish teen nodded, sitting up slowly. "I know.. I know you're pissed at me for saying that, but I _was_ telling the trut. For the first part, at least." Antonio paused, letting out a sigh before looking into Lovino's eyes. "I swear, I'm sorry I lied at that little part at the end.. It was just a joke."

The Spaniard blushed sheepishly, knowing his joke wasn't the best that he could have picked out nor should he have even joked about anything to begin with during such a serious conversation. Lovino puffed out his cheeks, glaring at the Spaniard sitting on top of him. Letting out a sigh of defeat, the Italian lifted his torso up, cupping Antonio's cheek in his hand as Lovino caught the Spaniard's lips in a kiss.

"Whatever, bastardo," Lovino whispered as he pulled away, looking the Spanish by straight in the eye as his voce gained volume. "But the next time you do something like that, I'm cutting your balls off with a rusty spoon."

* * *

{1}- Mi dispiace!: I'm sorry! [Italian]

{2}- está bien: it's okay [Spanish]

{3}- spiegare: explain [Italian]

{4}- infierno: hell [Spanish]

{5}- mi madre y mi padre: my mother and father [Spanish]

{6}- mi abuela: my grandmother [Spanish]

{7}- abuelo: grandfather [Spanish]

{8}- D- Davvero?: R-Really? [Italian]

{9}- Tu ... FOTTUTO BASTARDO!: You... YOU FUCKING BASTARD! [Italian]

{10}- ¡Lo siento!: I'm sorry! [Spanish]

{11}- Stronzo! Tu sei un fottuto stronzo, stupido cazzo spagnolo! Ti odio! Sei proprio un fuking cazzo!: Asshole! You're a fucking asshole, you stupid fucking Spaniard! I hate you! You're such a fuking dick! [Italian]


	12. Chapter 11: Safe Place? Not So Safe Now

When Antonio awoke to a dark, empty room, panic automatically set in. Bolting up from his bed, the Spaniard rushed into the bathroom to check to see if his Italian lover was in there. Antonio searched his room, but all he found was an empty room. Checking to see what time it was, the Spaniard saw that he still had three hours until classes started, Antonio quickly got dressed so he could go out to search for the missing Lovino. Quickly buttoning up his shirt, the Spaniard spared no time in searching for Lovino. Antonio slung open his door, locking it firmly before taking off at a jog in the direction of the library.

When Antonio had first become room mates with the Italian boy, Lovino would often sneak away in the middle of night, or day, and sit in the library, reading books about anything and everything. Antonio had gotten used to it, but for the past two months, the Italian hadn't gone to the library. He and Antonio had been getting closer during those months, so the Italian hadn't needed to get away from him.

Remembering that now it wasn't only the Italian mafia after his lover anymore, Antonio's jog sped up into a run. An eery silence crept over the school as the sound of Antonio's heavy breathing became the only thing that could be heard. The Spaniard stopped, catching his breath before stepping into the library.

The smell of old books rushed over Antonio as he stepped into Lovino's hide away. The Spanish teen stopped, the calmness of the library flowing over his body. Antonio heard a soft whine from behind a bookshelf to his left, and without thinking, the teen ran around the shelf, worried that his lover was in trouble.

Antonio felt his heart stop at what he saw. Sadiq sat atop a bloodied Lovino, holding the younger boy's wrists to the ground with one hand. The Turkish man's other hand was sliding a knife down the Italian's throat as Lovino let out a hiss of pure pain. The Spaniard felt cold rage wash over his mind as Lovino's eyes locked with his own, the Italian begging Antonio to help him.

"Get. Off. Him," Antonio hissed, swinging a foot around to kick the Turkish man square in the jaw. "Now, maldito bastardo{0}."

Sadiq fell from his seat on Lovino's stomach, his head smacking hard against a bookshelf. A few books fell from the shelf, hitting Sadiq in the face as the man's eyes rolled back into his head. Blood began to seep from Sadiq's head as the Turkish man fell unconscious. Quickly, Antonio grabbed the Italian teen, holding the younger teen behind his back. Lovino clung to the back of Antonio's shirt as if he were a young child, burying his head between the Spaniard's shoulder blades. Antonio kicked the Turkish man again, making sure he was out cold before turning to the Italian behind him.

"Are you okay, mi amor{1}?" the Spaniard whispered, pulling Lovino into his arms.

The Italian hissed softly in pain as Antonio picked him up bridal-style, but nodded to let his room-mate know that he would be fine. "I'm perfettamente bene, bastardo{2}..."

The Spaniard smiled softly, carrying Lovino quickly to the security guard's station. The British guard was reading a book at his post, ear buds planted firmly in his ears. Antonio yelled at the guard to attempt to get his attention.

"Hey!" The Spaniard boy narrowed his eyes when the British man didn't respond.

Gently, Antonio set Lovino down against a wall as the younger boy grimaced in pain. "I'll be right back, Lovi."

Nodding, the Italian waved at Antonio to go on. Antonio walked up to the guard, pulling out one of his ear buds with anger. The guard gabbed his gun, aiming it quickly at Antonio's head. The Spaniard made a grunt of disapproval at the Brit's actions.

"Maybe you should take that kind of action with intruders at this school instead of students, idiot. I'll have you know there is a man in the library who injured my room-mate and could have raped him if I hadn't gotten there as quickly as had," Antonio said, anger filling his usually calm voice.

The British man grimaced, nodding as he lowered his gun. "I will go and take him into custody now. Take your room-mate back to your room, now."

Antonio snorted. "I planned to, guardia inútil{3}."

The guard stood, calling the police as he made his way down the hall in the direction of the library. Stomping back over to Lovino, Antonio pulled him back into his arms, the Spaniard's legs taking them back to their room. Lovino buried his head in Antonio's chest, sighing in relief as they entered the room the two of them shared. Antonio locked the door quickly before setting his Italian lover on his own bed. The Spaniard crawled into the bed, pulling the covers on top of the two of them.

"I'm sorry," Lovino whispered, barely audible, as he snuggled closer to the other teen.

Antonio soothingly ran his fingers through Lovino's hair, shushing the younger boy. "It's fine, Lovi."

"N-no... It isn't, Antonio," Lovino hissed, hiding his face in the Spaniard's chest. "I-I shouldn't have g-gone to the library... I-I shouldn't have w-wanted to l-look something u-up."

The Italian teen began to sob softly as Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino's waist. The Spaniard placed a kiss on the younger boy's forehead, attempting to sooth Lovino.

"Don't fret, Lovi. We can go in he morning to look up what you wanted to look up." Lovino nodded, his tears slowly beginning to disappear.

The two teens laid on the bed, letting silence fill the room. Eventually, both boys fell asleep, fearing the day to come.

* * *

{0}: maldito bastardo- fucking bastard [Spanish]

{1}: mi amor- my love [Spanish]

{2}: perfettamente bene, bastardo- perfectly fine, bastard [Italian]

{3}: guardia inútil- useless guard [Spanish]

_Sorry this chapter kind of sucks. =/ I've not been able to get on here and update, and I just didn't have anywhere for this chapter to go DX I hope you enjoyed anyway!_

_~Celeste~_


End file.
